


Free Falling

by rebecca_selene



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Cassie doesn’t feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/)'s Challenge #349: [ardent](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/45969.html)

When a small dinosaur fell off the cliff, trying desperately to survive in a most un-dinosaur-like manner, Cassie knew. Only Rachel had the fire and spirit to look into a five-hundred-foot gorge and believe she had a chance. Rachel wasn’t dead!

A small voice in the back of her mind told her to rejoice in Tobias’ survival as well (for who else could the other small dinosaur be?), but as Cassie plummeted down to the invisible surface to wrap her wings ardently around Rachel’s scaly neck, she couldn’t bring herself at that moment to feel guilty about her biased thoughts.


End file.
